


It's okay, you can tell me

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Upset Gabby, comforting Aaron, mentions of break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron finds Gabby upset and he comforts her.





	It's okay, you can tell me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy ☺️

Aaron was walking down the road. he had just been to cafè, where he had a black coffee and a bacon bap with brown sauce. Which... was delicious. He might add.. 

He was on his way back to the mill, when all of a sudden he saw Liv's best friend sat on the bench outside the park, she looked to be in some sort of emotional distress. and she looked like she was crying.

Aaron felt rather sympathetic for his sister’s friend, he really did.

So... he decided to go over and see what was wrong with Gabby, 

He walked over to Where Gabby was and he sat down on the bench next to her and she immediately jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry" Aaron said sheepishly "i didn't mean to scare you"

Gabby sniffed.

"It's okay" she said, 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up, 

"You okay?" he asked his voice full of worry, 

Gabby sniffed and she shook her head.

”No not really” she said kind of deadpan, 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Why what’s wrong?" he said his voice full of concern,

"It's nothing really..." Gabby said.trying to reassure her best friends brother that she was in fact fine,

But Aaron wasn't having any of it.

"It's not nothing though is it" Aaron responded,

Gabby didn't say anything. she just sniffed and shook her head, 

Aaron put a hand on Gabby’s shoulder. 

"It's okay you can tell me" he said softly, "i won't tell anyone" 

"I don't want to bother you Aaron" Gabby said "youve got enough to deal with, without me adding to your problems" 

Aaron’s smile faltered drastically, is that what she really thought... did she actually think she was... 

"Your not a bother at all Gabby" he said "so don't say that" 

Gabby looked up at Aaron for a split second and then back down at her lap, 

"You don't have to sit here listening to my problems" she said "you've got other things to do" 

"Everything else can wait" Aaron said "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong" 

"You seriously want to know?" Gabby asked.

Aaron nodded,

"Yes” he said "yes i do" 

Gabby took a deep breath.

"Ok" she said,

There was a second of silence and then Gabby spoke up again

"My... my boyfriend dumped me" she said her voice kind of shaky,

Aaron's furrowed his eyebrows and his smile faltered.

"Oh my god Gabby I'm so sorry" he said sympathetically "i really am" 

"It's okay really" Gabby said trying not to make a big deal of the whole situation, "I'm fine honestly" 

Aaron gave Gabby an unconvinced look

"Your not though are you?" he responded, 

Gabby didn't say anything. just she sniffed

"It's okay" Aaron said "you can tell me" 

"Honestly speaking, i just... i just can’t believe he dumped me though..” she Said “I thought things were going so well, We were getting on ok. we were both happy or well... I thought so anyway, and... and then he dropped this bombshell on me” 

“Yeah I know, I can’t even begin to imagine how your feeling right now” Aaron Said, 

“I feel so angry” Gabby Said tearfully “I really do”

”Yeah I bet” Aaron Said in agreement. “I bet you do” 

”Yeah I do, But... but that’s not the worst thing about this” Gabby Said.

Aaron’s eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly agape,

”It’s not?” he Said his voice full of surprise.

Gabby shook her head in response,

”No” she said. 

“Oh, What was then?” Aaron Said “was it what he said to you” 

“Well... it wasn’t so much what he said” Gabby said “it was how he told me?”

Aaron furrowed his brow Slightly.

“Oh...” Aaron Said “How was that then” 

Gabby took a deep breath and then she spoke, 

“He told me though a text” she said. 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, 

”Are you serious?...” Aaron Said “through a text message”’

Gabby nodded timidly,

”Yeah” she said. “Yeah I am” 

“That... that’s the worst" Aaron Said. 

Gabby nodded,

”Yeah isn't it just..." she said. 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up, 

“I know it’s none of my business” he Said “but why did he dump you, was there a reason or...” 

“No not at all” Gabby Said “it’s fine really..” 

There was a second of silence and them Gabby spoke up again. 

”I don’t know, he didn’t really say why” she said “he just said we’re over and that was it” 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, 

“Seriously he didn’t even give you an explanation as to why then...” he said. 

Gabby shook her head.

”No” she said just above a whisper “he didn't really go into detail or anything, he just sent me a message saying that we were over and that was it" 

Aaron's smile faltered,

"That's just... That's just awful" he could've at least come to see you and talked to you face to face, instead of texting you" 

Gabby frowned.

"Yeah but he didn't did he?" she said frustratedly "instead he just told me over the phone, because he couldn't be bother to come and tell me in person, and here i was 

Thinking that he was decent person but obviously i was wrong, so, so, wrong" 

"Hey don't beat yourself up" Aaron said "

"Yeah but if i never went out with him in the first place, this wouldn't have happened" Gabby said, 

"You can't think like that" Aaron said "you didn't know what he was going to do" 

"Yeah i know" Gabby said "but i thought... he loved me, i really did, because i loved him, i loved him so, so, much" 

"I know you did" Aaron said "i know you did, but I'm sure you'll find someone else"

Gabby shook her head.

"Will i?"she said "will i, because I'll never find anyone else like him, he was kind, caring and loyal and just a.. a nice guy" she said her voice breaking slightly, 

"It's going to be okay you know" Aaron said reassuringly, 

"You don't... don't know that" Gabby stammered slighlty.

"Yes" Aaron said "yes i do"

Gabby furrowed her eyebrows,

"How?" she asked her voice full of disbelief.

"Because i do" Aaron said "and i know for a fact, that you'll find someone else who will love you just as much as you love them" 

"You know that do you" Gabby said, 

Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Yes i know so.." he said, 

There was a few seconds of silence and then Aaron spoke up again.

"Well... i should get going" he said as he stood from the bench and then started to walk away, 

"Aaron" Gabby said calling after him.

Aaron stopped in his tracks and he turned to face Gabby,

"Yeah" he said.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that" Gabby said, 

Aaron brushed her off.

"It's no bother really Gabby" he said "you've always been there for Liv, so...i'm going to be here for you too" 

Gabby smiled

"Yeah but thanks anyway" she said,

Aaron smiled back at her.

"Like i said it's no bother" he responded.

And with that, he turned on his heel and he headed back towards the mill. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Lilly.
> 
> I hope this is ok. I did my best with this... 
> 
> P.S. if anyone has any ideas for Fics or stories that you would like me to write, please don’t hesitate to ask ok, because I’ll be more than happy to write them.
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Jenny 😁


End file.
